


Положительное поощрение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад и Юури заключают взаимовыгодную сделку





	Положительное поощрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [positive reinforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685144) by [reversedhymnal (Hymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal). 



Юури проснулся еще на рассвете, но Конраду говорить об этом не собирался. Он прятался под одеялами и подушками и в какой-то момент даже за спящим Вольфрамом, при этом жалобно стонал в надежде, что его телохранитель уловит намек и оставит его лежать дальше.  
Само собой, удача оказалась не на его стороне.  
– Ваше величество, – раздался терпеливый голос Конрада, – уже давно пора вставать.  
– М-м-м, – приглушенно пробормотал Юури в подушку. За его спиной заворочался и всхрапнул Вольфрам. Юури действительно проснулся на рассвете, но рассвет-то был меньше часа назад. Было еще ужасно рано, и у Вольфрама – вот везучая скотина! – утром не было никаких обязанностей, требующих его непременного присутствия. А у Юури – были.  
Конрад вздохнул, и Юури вздрогнул от этого звука. Тем не менее, он упрямо свернулся в комочек, одним приоткрытым глазом продолжая бдительно поглядывать на своего защитника. На лице Конрада играла легкая и чуть грустная улыбка, а взгляд был мягким и сочувствующим. Юури молча упивался его видом и тем, как от солнца, едва показавшимся на ясном небе Шин-Макоку и кое-где слабо пробивающимся через плотные шторы, Конрада окутывает золотистое сияние, и он становится по-настоящему прекрасным.  
– Ваше величество, – вновь начал тот, но Юури с недовольным ворчанием уже оторвался от своих подушек и сел. Потянулся и перед тем, как неуклюже сползти с кровати, на секунду вновь блаженно плюхнулся на спину. Зевнув, он опасно качнулся вбок и криво улыбнулся Конраду, когда тот положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы поддержать.  
– Да проснулся я уже, проснулся, – пробормотал он. – Чтоб тебя, когда ты зовешь меня «ваше величество», продолжать спать дальше попросту невозможно.  
Идеально очерченные губы полумазоку изогнулись – Конрад улыбнулся. И терпеливо проследовал за Юури через всю огромную комнату, оставляя Вольфрама, уже перетянувшего на себя все одеяло и замотавшегося в него, как в кокон, мирно похрапывать позади.  
– Я и не сомневался, – произнес Конрад, – что вы окажетесь на высоте.  
– Ха!  
Конрад с легким смешком помог Юури взобраться на низкий задрапированный постамент. Очутившись там, мао чуть пошатнулся, прежде чем сумел выровнять равновесие, и сонно взъерошил волосы. Отросшие, они стали еще более непослушными. Юури вновь зевнул.  
– А разве мне не надо принять душ?  
– Возможно, стоило бы, – согласился Конрад, весело улыбаясь, – но, боюсь, у вас нет времени, ваше величество. Вы проспали, придется ограничиться умыванием чуть попозже.  
– Эх, Конрад, – вздохнул Юури, но жаловаться не стал, потому что Конрад неуклонно продолжал расстегивать пуговицы его пижамы. И не удержался, покраснел. Потому что сколько бы раз это ни происходило, сколько бы раз Юури не прикусывал готовые сорваться с кончика языка протесты, что спасибо большое, он и сам может раздеться – но румянец и легкое смущение от процесса не шли ни в какое сравнение с довольным взглядом Конрада, когда Юури позволял ему заботиться о себе.  
– Да, ваше величество?  
– Тьфу, да прекрати уже меня так называть!  
– Но, ваше величество... – с невинным видом возразил Конрад, помогая Юури устоять на ногах, пока тот выпутывался из пижамных штанов. Стоя голым в холодном утреннем воздухе комнаты, Юури мелко задрожал. Конрад скользнул взглядом по фигуре мао: высокой, стройной, но медленно, ох, как медленно обрастающей мышцами. Румянец Юури стал еще гуще, а улыбка Конрада – еще шире, его глаза чуть потемнели. – ...вы ведь больше не в постели.  
– Это уже вопрос терминологии, – отмахнулся Юури, упирая кулаки в бока, – и это не означает, что нужно использовать титул, а не имя, которые, между прочим, ты же мне и дал.  
– Хм, – пробормотал Конрад, обходя постамент, – действительно, почему бы и нет... ваше величество. – За постаментом стоял большой полуоткрытый шкаф, где на полке лежали вещи, заботливо приготовленные Конрадом ранее. Перпендикулярно шкафу стояло огромное зеркало, и Юури лишь жалобно вздохнул, заранее готовясь к тому, что ему предстоит.  
Когда Конрад повернулся к Юури, явно пропустив мимо ушей его жалобный вздох, тот напрягся всем телом, завидев аккуратно сложенную стопку вещей в руках телохранителя.   
– Нет, – быстро сказал он, – ни за что, нет-нет-нет, только не это! Я ненавижу этот костюм! Он насквозь устарел, он слишком огромный, я не могу в нем дышать, и постоянно кажется, что вот-вот ослепну, потому что на нем наворочено так много металла, что это сводит меня с ума!  
– Это называется золотая вышивка, ваше величество, – сказал Конрад, в его глазах плясали смешинки. – И она смотрится элегантно и величественно – идеально для встречи с иностранным послом, который, к тому же, двоюродный брат королевы.  
– Нет.  
– Ваше величество.  
– Нет! – замахал руками Юури. – И ты не переубедишь меня, ни за что!  
Очевидно, это были как раз правильные – или наоборот, очень неправильные слова, потому что Конрад на миг задумался, его глаза потемнели, а на лице отразилось сомнение пополам с лукавством. Он чуть наклонил голову, как делал всегда, когда собирался совершить что-нибудь внезапное, восхитительное и иногда смертельно опасное. И у мао перехватило дыхание от знания: когда Конрад становился таким, никто не мог коснуться полумазоку – и не получить отпор. Никто, за исключением его самого.  
– Конрад...  
Конрад облизнул губы, шагнул ближе и изящно опустился на колено перед постаментом, бережно раскладывая угрожающе большую кучу помпезной одежды.  
– Ваше величество, – негромким шепотом проговорил он, – вы в этом уверены? Полагаю, мы могли бы... договориться, – Конрад взглянул на него из-под длинной темно-каштановой челки, он выглядел и серьезным, и мягким, и голодным, и нежным одновременно.  
От молчаливого обещания, выраженного вот так, покорно стоя на коленях, Юури бросило в жар, и он низко и хрипло произнес:  
– Конрад...  
– За каждый предмет одежды, ваше величество, что вы позволите мне на себя надеть, вы можете сделать со мной что-нибудь по вашему выбору. Все, что пожелаете.  
В ушах зашумело, и Юури пришлось сглотнуть; это удалось ему с трудом, потому что во рту пересохло. Стоя тут, полностью обнаженным, если не считать носков, было невозможно скрыть свое возбуждение, но это беспокоило его не так, как то, что могло случиться позже, в более удобное время. Конрад, прекрасный Конрад вверял себя ему, был у его ног, а Юури редко выпадал шанс убедить его зайти дальше. Не то чтобы Юури этого не хотел – или не хотел этого сам Конрад, просто полумазоку обычно был слишком сдержанным, слишком вежливым, он никогда не заходил слишком далеко, чтобы потребовать что-то от Юури – или хотя бы попросить. И мао осознавал, что Конрад сделает все, что он скажет, неважно, что; и от этого Юури становилось еще тяжелее, потому что он не хотел пользоваться своим положением и, не получив прежде согласия Конрада, приказывать о том, что должно быть отдано добровольно.  
И теперь он это согласие получил. Только что.  
– Проклятье, – выдохнул он, – это нечестно.  
Конрад издал короткий низкий смешок, напоминавший о солнечном свете и праздных днях, и Юури вздрогнул.  
– Ладно, – сказал юный король, – все, что я захочу, за каждый предмет одежды, – он усмехнулся и добавил: – В кои-то веки я рад, что тут так много всего.  
От этих слов Конрад, забавляясь, приподнял бровь, но Юури слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы не заметить светившееся в его темно-карих глазах предвкушение. Юури улыбнулся, медленно и с намеком, предвкушая испытание, обещающее быть долгим и суровым, – но оно того стоило.  
И Конрад начал его одевать. Сначала обтягивающие штаны, напоминающие длинные чулки, и, когда пальцы Конрада задержались на поясе, Юури сказал:  
– Я буду целовать тебя, пока тебе будет хватать дыхания.  
Конрад резко вздохнул и улыбался, не отрываясь от своего занятия, пока не опустил штанины вниз и не разгладил, бережно проводя ладонями по ногам Юури, все складки. Потом настал черед нижней рубашки из мягкого легкого хлопка, и Юури сказал:  
– Я стану касаться тебя везде и всюду так, как захочу, пока ты не начнешь извиваться подо мной.  
Следующей шла льняная туника с прекрасной вышивкой. Юури никогда не понимал стремления густо расшить любую подвернувшуюся под руку вещь, особенно на одежде, которую никто не увидит, но прямо сейчас его волновало совсем другое. Он вздохнул в предвкушении грядущих удовольствий, широко усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Я попробую на вкус каждый участок твоей кожи, пока ты не забудешь, как меня зовут.  
Конрад облизнул губы и продолжил заниматься своим делом, нежно и методично. Следом надевались короткие широкие, с кружевными оборками внизу штаны из плотного шелка, в них заправлялись туника и нижняя рубашка. Юури уже чувствовал, что на него напялено слишком много, но куда деваться. К тому же он еще в жизни не был счастливее, чем сейчас.  
– Конрад, я собираюсь отсосать тебе; отсосать, как полагается, и это будет медленно, неспешно и крышесносно. – Конрад замер, хоть и всего на миг, сдерживая дрожь, и Юури продолжил: – Но я не дам тебе от этого кончить.  
Дальше – короткий жилет. И Юури произнес:  
– Я привяжу тебя к кровати, так что ты не сможешь сделать ничего, чтобы остановить меня, и будешь беспомощно лежать, отдаваясь моей милости и удовольствию, что я подарю тебе. – Наконец-то. Вот она, еле заметная дрожь всего мускулистого тела Конрада. Юури довольно усмехнулся; он и сам уже стал наполовину твердым, просто представляя себе это: Конрад под ним, извивается и умоляет, принимая его неспешные ласки, полные восхищения.  
За жилетом последовал пиджак, а за тем – длинный, свободно ниспадающий плащ, и то, и то – из тяжелого черного шелка и с непомерным количеством золотой вышивки.  
– Потому что, – продолжил Юури, когда Конрад вновь встал на колени, расправляя полы плаща, – я разведу тебе ноги и буду трахать пальцами, пока ты не начнешь умолять взять тебя, перевернуть тебя на живот, скользнуть в тебя и оттрахать так, чтобы тело помнило об этом всю неделю. – Конрад очень медленно закрыл глаза и сглотнул, дыхание вырывалось короткими вздохами, а щеки покраснели. Юури тоже был весь красный, но это его не волновало, потому что такой вид Конрада гипнотизировал его, а от мысли проделать это с ним по-настоящему кружилась голова. – Но я не дам тебе перевернуться, – негромко продолжил он, – я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда буду погружаться в тебя, хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, когда мы будем заниматься любовью.  
Конрад еле слышно застонал.  
– Мои сапоги, Конрад, – тихо напомнил Юури, – не забудь про сапоги.  
– К-конечно, ваше величество, – с видимым усилием ответил Конрад.  
Юури улыбнулся и любезно приподнял ногу в носке, одну за другой, влезая в сверкающие сапоги, и Конрад застегнул их даже почти не трясущимися руками.  
– Потом, – сказал Юури, – я заставлю кричать тебя свое имя. Мое настоящее имя, не титул, – он широко улыбнулся; голова казалась легкой и ясной, в теле горела жажда, а жизнь была восхитительной. – А затем я все это повторю.  
Конрад посмотрел на него, и в глазах сверкнуло нечто настолько прекрасное, что у Юури перехватило дыхание, а сердце замерло в груди.   
И Конрад произнес, медленно и уверенно, готовый отвечать за каждое свое слово:  
– Всё будет, как скажете, ваше величество.


End file.
